


ALWAYS YOURS

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom/sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALWAYS YOURS

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2015

**ALWAYS YOURS**  
  
Shikamaru looked bored, the usual indifferent look on his face as he watched the Genin... in private he was like an entirely different person, his eyes intent... powerful, commanding and that smile... Neji would do anything to get one of those rare smiles!   
  
Their relationship was private, no one knew that after the missions and training was done for the day Neji would show up at his Master's door.  When his Seme opened the door, his heart would hammer in excitement, stripping and kneeling before the dominant man his eyes on the floor.   
  
Often he would be bound, bowed on the bed, his ankles bound to a spreader bar and his wrists between his legs; bound to it as well.  Trapped unable to move, his bare ass poised in the air for his Master's pleasure... blindfolded and helpless, never knowing if the slap of a paddle would strike his tender ass or the soft stroke of a silk gloved hand would touch him...   
  
Shikamaru said he looked best in purple... he still remembered the day his Seme finally accepted his submission and claimed him... The way his Master had bound his cock against his waist the purple silk rope dividing his balls just short of pain, rubbing and exciting him under his uniform.  He'd wore the tease the whole day, feeling the slide of the silk rope over his balls with every movement of his body, by the end of the day he was so aroused he could barely walk.  That first week wearing purple rope tied like bracelets on both wrists as a reminder of his Master... those wonderful days were just the start of a 'relationship' he never wanted to lose.  
  
Shikamaru was the first one to ever touch him and, now, the only one he ever wanted to touch him.   
  
This time he came to his Seme was like all the others, the light brush of his Master's finger traced his sensitive neck and he had to bite his lip to hold back the gap of pleasure he wished to make.  It was not allowed, he was not to make a noise.   
  
In the beginning he'd forget, those punishments hurt more than any physical pain.  The disappointment in his Master's eyes, the cold way he'd bind him and walk away.  Leaving him to watch the sensual body of his Seme as he walked around him, his wonderful erection tempting him to fevered need, but the dominant man would not seem to notice.   
  
Even once forgiven, his commanding gaze held warning.  It would slip down to Neji's aching cock that was straining for his touch, then he'd bring him release, only release.  Although his body's need was sated, it brought no pleasure, his Master's face indifferent and never showing that affection that Neji quickly came to crave... the taunt of his Seme's tempting erection just within his reach, but unable to touch it... the truth was that even now he sometimes earned that horrible punishment.  
  
He stripped and knelt, bowed before his Seme, feeling the cold of the metal collar as it closed around his throat.  The metal quickly heated to body temperature, but he remained very aware he wore it.  This was his acceptance, every time he knelt and accepted the collar, he gave himself to his Master.  
  
Shikamaru drew him up and lead him over to the bed, then bound his wrists to his ankles and his ankles to a spreader bar.  The silky rope would leave no tell tale marks, but the silk cord was as strong as steel, he could not escape even if he wished to... as always it gave him a spike of fear, but also a surge of excitement.  
  
This time his Master did not blindfold him, the firm bind of a cock strap brought a muffled gasp and he almost cried out as a vibrator brushed over the sensitive entrance to his body.  Very lightly circling the tender rim; the slick, smooth surface a tease that he wanted to press into.  But bound he could only shiver at the taunt and when it circled a bit firmer, he needed bite his lip to stop himself from begging.  Slowly the vibrator pushed at the tight ring of muscles, then moved away, Neji nearly forgot and cried out at the loss.  
  
The object returned pressing a bit firmer, and if not bound, Neji would have bucked as it slipped down from his entrance and against his balls.  By the third time it tempted him his whole body trembled in need.  He felt the slow push forward of the phallus, stretching him... his eyes widened and a stab of fear raced through him, it was much larger than the one his Master usually used!   
  
The feel of it spreading him wide brought a whimper, but not of pain, although his body clasped it tightly.  His Master's slick finger circled the tensed entrance softly, teasing him until his muscles loosened.  "Good... loosen the muscles..." his Seme directed gently.   
  
The slide of the vibrator continued into him, growing wider until he was ready to panic again, then he felt his Master's finger rub around the taut flesh.  The sensation was so amazing he nearly moaned!  As the wide vibrator came to rest in him he trembled.  The feel of it was unlike ever before, the wide object thrummed steadily, he could feel it in every inch of his passage the tight hold around it brought an intensity that was astounding.   
  
His Seme began to slowly fuck him with it until he was weeping and wanting desperately to beg.  His skilled Master angled it to brush against his prostate and Neji bit his lip giving a barely audible whine.  It felt so good!  His muscles jumping at the surge of pleasure, but his bound form unable to move an inch as the vibrator fucked him.  It moved slowly, deep long thrusts that occasionally angled to rubbed over that incredibly sensitive area, and made his balls ache as he tried to cum.  His Master was feeling very aroused tonight, a silken glove caressed Neji's balls adding to the sweet torture as the large phallus slowly slipped out, he closed his eyes and gave a wanton moan of pleasure.  
  
He was not to make a sound without his Seme's permission, but his small whimpers and whines had been ignored up until now, it wasn't until he moaned urgently that he was punished.  A swift, sharp strike of his Master's hand on the cheek of his ass surprised a soft gasp out of him.  Neji bit his lip, hoping he hadn't angered his Master, if he had he may decide not to fuck him... Leave him aching and needy on the bed, his body hyper aroused and his muscles spasming at the continued strain of the restraints.  
  
He was lucky, his Seme choose to ignore that soft gasp and slowly his cock speared into Neji's still throbbing passage.  He may have chosen to ignore that cry at the strike of his hand but his Master had not forgiven his earlier moan... His hips shifted to rub his incredible cock against Neji's pleasure spot steadily, until Neji was desperate to cum.  Then another sharp strike of his Seme's hand on his ass sent a blaze of pain through him, and still it was also a tease as the stroke sent vibrations over his aching balls... the third strike brought tears and the fourth left his ass throbbing with a fierce pain.   
  
Shikamaru had slowly worked up to this point, training him with a firm but fair hand.  Neji always knew what was expected of him and that failing to meet his Master's expectations would bring punishment.   He was grateful for the strikes, grateful his Master would continue touching him...   
  
Shikamaru's finger circled the painful engorged head of Neji's erection, the cock strap had left him so hard his cock stood rigidly out from his body, unmoving even as Shikamaru thrust powerfully into him.  Tears of desperation trailed down his cheeks, but his continued obedience brought a reprieve...   
  
"You may speak."   
  
Neji's cries were pleading, he needed release so bad!  "Master please... please, let me cum!"  
  
Shikamaru gave a soft amused chuckle and pushed deep, rocking his hips in shallow strokes.  "Your ass is so tempting... tighten around me, grasp me with your muscles..."  Neji heard how breathless his Seme was and it brought a surge of pleasure that made the throbbing of his cock and balls worth every second of delay.  He concentrated on tightening the muscles around his Master's cock, grasping it tightly.   
  
Shikamaru moaned, his hand stroking affectionately over the red burning skin of Neji's ass bringing pleasure even as it stung.  The feel of his Seme's hand releasing the cock strap brought a high pitched whine and tears slipped down his cheeks faster.  It was easier, although just as painful, to resist cumming with the restriction.  Now he struggled against his urge, panting and his body shivering at his need until his Master granted, "Cum now."   
  
Neji howled, cumming hard and sobbing as his body continued to try to buck in rapture with every thrust of his Seme's cock against his prostate.  The sensation of his Master's hand wrapping around the aching flesh, skillfully stroking it brought further wails, his body clenching tight around Shikamaru's rigid length.  He heard his Master's moan of pleasure and it brought the same rush it always did, the feel of his cock jumping in his body filling him, claiming him, so wonderful!  "I am yours, always yours Master!" Neji sobbed out, his cock jumping one last time in a dry orgasm.  
  
Neji closed his eyes panting hard, his body ached but in a way that felt so good, he'd pleased his Master.  Shikamaru withdrew, released his wrists and ankles from the spreader bar and lay down drawing him prone against his body he massaged the sore muscles as Neji lay limply against him.  This was paradise, he'd do anything to please his Seme and receive these loving caresses.  


\-------------  
**END**


End file.
